The micro telecommunications computing architecture (micro telecommunications computing architecture, referred to as MTCA hereinafter) is an industrial standard that applies to communications devices. A computer device based on the MTCA standard has the advantages of a compact structure and layout, low power consumption and a small occupied space, and excellent scalability, popularity and interchangeability. A subrack of the computer device based on the MTCA standard is used to install boards, and the boards generally include a circuit board, a front panel fixed on the circuit board, and an electronic component connected to a connector of the circuit board. The boards are classified to a full-height board and a half-height board based on the installation size. The full-height board is directly inserted into an upper chute and a lower chute, and is electrically connected to the subrack through the connector; the half-height board is assembled to the subrack through a splitter plate that is with a chute in the middle and is set in the subrack.
The following method is generally used to assemble the half-height board to the subrack: The splitter plate is set in the subrack and is located at one side of a surface that is formed by the upper chute and the lower chute. In the middle of the splitter plate, an upper supporting chute corresponding to the upper chute and a lower supporting chute corresponding to the lower chute are set; the upper supporting chute, the lower supporting chute, the upper chute, and the lower chute have the same structure; a raised barb is set at entries of the chutes so that the barb coordinates with a locking spring plate set on a handle of the half-height board to fix the half-height board to the subrack.
After the half-height board is assembled to the subrack through the splitter plate, because the half-height board is fixed to the subrack only through the locking spring plate and the barb, the half-height board is not securely fixed, and it is possible that the assembled half-height board sways, and therefore the connector of the half-height board is not well connected to the connector of the subrack. Therefore, the connection between the half-height board and the subrack is not reliable.